Never Goodbye
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: RikuMui. RikuXMui. Mui, still suffering from her new Chiropteran "curse", is visited by Riku through out the series. See the scenes from their first kiss to their goodbye, through Haji's eyes.


**A/n: I just thought Mui and Riku needed a fic. Told through Haji's eyes. Lol.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

**

_**Prayer...  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

He asked her if she remembered him.

She didn't.

She sat restrained in her chair, which faced his. She was quiet for the moment, eyes drooping and directed to the floor. Harmless for the moment. She didn't even look at him.

Riku was unfazed. He talked to her, tried to jest and fool to provoke a smile on her ruined face, He tried his best. Just to coax an emotion from her.

While I stood firm in the corner of the room. Ready to pull him to safety if Mui was to turn violent. The scientists typed and researched away, beyond the large researching window. Uninterested in the children, but Mui's condition and behavior around others.

Riku didn't care if Mui could not understand him or, if she wasn't listening at all; he just spoke with his Chiropteran-turned-friend. Happy to see her safe. happy to see her alive.

Time with Mui was limited to just a mere twenty minutes a day. Hardly long enough for Riku. But he made every second count. Miss Julia promised him if Mui's condition brightened, the time would be extended.

So, he always left her with the parting words of:

"Bye Mui-chan, get better soon."

Then he'd ask a simple thing of me every night:

"Haji-san? Will you pray for Mui to get better too? Please, I really want her to get better."

And I did so, when he'd sleep - when all the others slept. I would go to Mui's secured room. I drop to my knees by her door and pray for her.

* * *

_**Emotions...**_

* * *

He cried.

George's celebration was too much for him. He ran back to the Red Shield as soon as Kai kicked him awake, he held back tears until the night, then went down to the labs and demanded to see her.

Riku crossed the safety-line they'd marked for him, he went to kneel beside her and held her hand.

"He can't-" My arm holding the enraged man, known as David, back was my warning. "Riku-kun's in danger."

"... There is nothing to fear. He knows more than you, or I." I told him,. Reluctantly, with a cold stare, the small man retreated,

My eyes went back to the children.

Riku's head bowed, he held her hand in his tightly. I could see the teardrops falling from his eyes, and bursting on the surface of her palm. He shook and sobbed.

I could swear on Saya's safety, Mui's eyes looked down on Riku, and they showed the faintest hint of sympathy.

* * *

_**Books...**_

* * *

He read to her.

Riku collected many books from ports we stopped in. Books, catalogs, atlas', almanacs. Whatever he deemed she'd enjoy, he bought for her; even a book of sheet music I was sure he didn't know how to read.

" '- And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room filled with a composition so complex, so lux- lux, lu-UR- ent'..." He sounded the word out.

I bent over his shoulder,

"Luxuriant."

"Thanks Haji-san; 'so _luxuriant_, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands were playing'." Riku checked for Mui's reaction, she simply stared at him, he half-smiled,"that's how you use to play the piano, Mui-chan. Back in Vietnam, remember?"

Something must have triggered it; as he finished his sentence, Mui's fingers began to move and tap in rhythm. Very light and fluidly, like she was playing music.

Riku's eyes brightened at once, seeing the movement of her hands. He smiled and continued reading.

Later that night, he and Kai sat together at a table beside mine and Saya's; Riku; studied diligently as he ate. He studied the book of music he bought for Mui.

Kai pokes fun and badgers him; asking why he even bothers to try.

Riku strives - despite Kai's negativity - he learns and grows well-roundelay to learn the complex language of music. Almost to midnight, he studies with either Saya and I by his side, or I next to him.

One night, I took his book away.

"Haji-san?" He asked in confusion.

I say nothing but,

"Haji-_sensei_." I place the cello in his arms,"back straight. Fingers curved. Loose grip on the neck."

Books taught him the notes, but he taught himself the music.

For her.

* * *

_**Sweethearts...**_

* * *

Valentine's Day is a symbolic day for love and heartache.

I have lived many years and gone through many of these days of love and affection. Though, I have spend very little with Saya. Or anyone else.

The Red Sheild didn't make a fuss over the holiday. Streamers anf balloons of red, white and pink in the dining halls and staff rooms, and an extended half-hour for breaks.

Kai waves off the holiday, but accepted the over-the-top card Riku made for him. Saya forgot the date and made a last-chance effort to bake chocolate and pass them out to her brothers; as well as the Red Shield staff whom she knew well enough. I did not celebrate, but acceped the card from Riku and chocolate from Saya.

Workers exchanged cards and _'gag'_-gifts with one another.

Julia received flowers from Lewis, and a card with them that claimed they were from David. Lewis was gifted with many candies and card, and flower or two, due to his likability. Joel was flooded with cards and candy from most of his operatives. David was given a number of "mature" coupons from some easy-going female workers, who took pleasure in trying to coax an emotion from him; he was also given a single flower from an _'Anonymous' _person.

The HQ was causally celebrating and flowing with festive spirit.

Riku slipped down to the labs see the one he cared for.

He did not hold a card for her.

"Hi Mui-chan," he smiled at the brown-haired girl and stooped beside her chair, his hand over hers,"Mui-chan, do you know what today is? It's Valentine's day."

From his back pocket, he pulled a small pink box. He smiled with a tint on his face as he presented them to her.

"Sweethearts," he opened the box and popped a purple sugar heart into his mouth,"here I wanna show you something."

He poured the contents of the box out on to the table and began to sort through the candy. He moved peices, he wanted, in an ogrinazed line in front of her. When finished, he smiled and pointed at what he had spelt out.

In five differntly colored hearts, written in English was:

_Be mine. 4ever. Yours. Luv u. Sweetheart_.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mui-chan."

* * *

_**Kiss...**_

* * *

Boys, from the age of twelve to fourteen, crave the physical affections of a girl close to them.

I was no exception when I was Riku's age. I had shared my first kiss with a young girl my age, whom worked in the slave chambers with me, her name escaped me.

And Riku, Chevalier or not, was servant to his turbulent feelings and hormones. He too longed for his first kiss and touch, as the rest of the adolescents his age did.

Mui's condition was no longer critically animistic, she was nearly at the level of a Schiff. She was allowed more time with Riku, with little restraints. She could comprehend Riku's simple words and movements. Yet speech was very scarce.

It was a very gray and stormy day, when Riku brought down a blanket and something warm for her to drink.

Foam creme over-flowed the top of the hot chocolate, sugar-craving Mui drink the beverage eagerly while Riku laughed and sipped his through a straw.

"Haha Mui-chan, look," he captured his whip creme on his fingertips and smeared it on his upper-lip and chin,"I've got a beard!"

Without words, she stared at him; then did something that had the researchers' eyes popping out of their sockets. She leaned over the time, leg still chained to her bolted-down chair, and licked him.

"M-Mui-chan?" Riku trembled, his face hot as she held his face cleaned his upper-lip. Her tongue visibly licked the foam from his chin.

"What is she doing?" David demanded as he stared into the room Mui and Riku were in.

"... Being human." I stated watching.

"She, eating him in not human." David said with cold eyes.

I moved my shoulders up slightly, in reply.

Though I am certain he wouldn't admit to it, Riku found guilty pleasure in Mui's wet kisses. I knew from the instinctive male-behavior he had, of taking advantage of the situation. He closed his eyes as her tongue ran over his top lip again, he took her face in his hands and kissed her very quickly, then pushed her away as if that was what he was trying to do.

Riku and I both knew. He had kissed her back. And he was Human.

* * *

_**Deja vu...**_

* * *

"Promise not to tell, Haji-sensei?" Riku asked with hopeful eyes. I nodded,"I'm gonna spend the night with her."

He flushed red and shrugged; continuing,

"I just don't wanna be alone anymore. Kai-Niisan's always mad about something, and you and Saya-Neechan are always together. Mui-chan is always alone, like me. So yeah..."

I helped him into her room that night, acting as the guard and look-out.

Through the night, no one bothered them.

The two children sat up together; sharing simple conversation and innocent affection, as they laid together in Mui's bed. He played her what he could of Yiruma's 'Kiss in the Rain' on the cello, then put it away at her request for his embrace.

Mui rested her head on his small chest, eyes drooping as Riku held her. His lips close to her ear as he whispered promises and dreams he had for the two of them. He played with her hair and kissed her head.

As dawn approached, Mui was asleep fast next to him. My young brother Chevalier beside her, watched as the morning's first rays lightened her hair and made her tan skin glow. He held her hand and closed his eyes. Completely content with her.

"I swear, we'll be together forever..."

My heart throbbed and eyes watered,

_"Haji swear to me, we'll be together forever."_

_"I swear."_

_"Say it all."_

"I swear, we'll be together forever." The promise fell from my lips as a whisper as both Riku and I repeated the phrase.

I closed my eyes and sighed; hoping Riku could keep his promise.

* * *

_**Chevalier...**_

* * *

Riku told me, many times, what he wanted for Mui.

He wanted strength to protect her.

He wanted knowledge to teach her.

He wanted power to love her.

He wanted normalcy to live with her.

I trained with him and showed him how to use his powers, so he could protect her.

I taught him to play my cello, my music, so he could teach her again.

I told him of my futile years of love-less service to Saya, and how I built will-power tom accept she would never know my love. So he could learn from my misery, to love her while he could.

I could never have done anything, to teach him normalcy. He and I would never be normal. We were Chevaliers, we weren't intended to be normal.

* * *

_**Progress...**_

* * *

Mui could function again; she could eat, sleep, talk, walk, learn, process, and make decisions. All at a simplified and slow level of course, but she was almost herself once again.

"She's made such wonderful progress." Julia told Kai, Saya and I.

"That's great! You're doing a good job down here." Saya smiled and commended her.

Kai just shrugged and agreed.

I disagreed. It had nothing to do with Julia or her team. Not their tests, not their graphs, experiments, or anything they did. They had done nothing.

Mui laughed loudly as Riku tickled her and playfully teased her. Her eyes shining and lively once more.

It wasn't anything the Shield did, it was Riku.

Riku was the progress .

* * *

_**Shattered...**_

* * *

She asked where Riku was, constantly, for a year after...

She didn't cry, when she understood the meaning of "gone". She didn't fall to pieces. She didn't to anything but sit in her room at Gary's, taken care of by Kai.

I sat beside her and pressed the bright-red jewel into her palm,

"R-Riku..." She finally sobbed, her hand closing around mine, tightly holding the remainder of her beloved.

He would live on in her memory, as a shattered piece of him.

* * *

_**Goodbye...**_

* * *

Yellow roses, as bright as Riku's eyes and smile use to be when he was with Mui, are softly put on the steps of the Miyagusku tomb.

Mui clasped her hands together and bowed her head in prayer. She whispered for the Lord to take care of the one she loved, then reached for her crutch again.

Her white sundress, hair, and my own clothes ruffled in the wind, as I took hold of her hand and left my red rose for Saya.

"... He's happy you bid him farwell." I told her softly, we decended down the steps together.

"I didn't say good-bye Haji-Niisan." I arched a brow in question,"because it's not."

She smiled,

"Just like you and I, Riku and I will be together again. It's not 'goodbye', it's just 'see you later'. It's never goodbye."

I ruffled her hair slightly and smoothed it back down affectionately, I smiled softly,

"Very true, I agree. I believe, you and I will meet with our loved ones again. It is not goodbye."

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed the fic :) Feed back would be great.**


End file.
